Bandit Territory/Episodes
__TOC__ Season one Condensed Breakdown *While hanging out with Collector, John realizes he's being stalked by people he believes are members of Symmetry. He aggressively confronts two of them but they claim to be students from England. After Collector has John desist and leave, the two "students," Brutus and Saint, remark on how they almost blew their cover, the latter pinning the blame on Brutus' drinking problem. *Flashbacks divulge what Symmetry is, how it functions and who the Bishop is. A muddled flashback reveals that John went MIA during his last mission and used the opportunity to leave the group. *John heads home later. Brutus and Saint, accompanied by several other hitmen, raid John's apartment building. John disarms one of the men and uses him as a human shield, not actually expecting the other hitmen to shoot one of their own. They all do though, except for Saint. *John defeats all of them except for Brutus, whose ability allows him to redirect any attack. He demonstrates this by putting his gun in his mouth and firing, warping the bullet and redirecting it to have it hit John's leg, although he intended to hit John in the head (being shit-faced effects his accuracy). John defeats Brutus by replicating his power and using it to counter his attacks. *Brutus sets off a bomb in the lobby of the apartment building and destroys the building's foundation. Molotov cocktails are then thrown at the building by more men outside. Brutus escapes with a guilt-ridden Saint. John makes the decision to save his neighbors but debris obstructs his path and soon the building collapses. *Brutus retrieves an unconscious John from the rubble and takes him a state away to Fort Pooda, California, where John is reunited with the Bishop, head of Symmetry. Here the Bishop reveals the names of every single one of John's friends from New City and how he has men watching all of them, ready to kill unless John cooperates. John agrees to rejoin Symmetry and is given an untraceable cell phone and instructions to stay in the city. }} Condensed Breakdown *Symmetry doesn't give John a place to stay so he's left on the streets. The people in Fort Pooda are so hostile that even the oddly well-dressed hoboes run John out of their alleyway. Eventually John bumps into Web, an old friend. Web offers John a place to stay in his apartment. John is reluctant to take up his offer, not because he finds Web terribly annoying, but because he doesn't want Symmetry targeting Web as well. He decides to move in anyways seeing as how he doesn't have anywhere else to go. *Flashback divulges how John and Web met and how they tried killing each other. *Web's apartment is neat and clean but there's lots—'lots'—of homoerotic art. There's only one bedroom so Web suggests they share the bed; this idea is very quickly turned down by John as he opts to stay on the couch. *Symmetry partners John with Brutus and gives him his first mission: steal a device called the "Kairos" from the Zhao Industries HQ. John rendezvous with Brutus later that night, who's unsurprisingly drunk. Brutus notes that, despite being a hitman, he's not particularly good at stealth so to make things easier, he begins shooting in random directions and redirecting the bullets to have it hit innocent guards and other staff members. *John replicates Brutus' power and redirects the bullets so that no one is killed but Brutus just sends the bullets back, John sends them away again, Brutus sends them back again, and so on. Brutus compares the situation to ping pong and goes on a drunken rant about how good he is at ping pong. A guard eventually discovers them, distracting Brutus momentarily which allows John to knock Brutus out. John then knocks the guard out and follows the Bishop's instructions on where to find the Kairos. *John retrieves the device but is discovered by the scientist in charge of the project, Dr. Faust. All of the guards are alerted. Brutus regains consciousness and shoots Dr. Faust while John isn't paying attention. John knocks out Brutus again and escapes with him. *Dr. Faust survives the attack but is crippled as a result of the bullet hitting his spine. Zhao Industries founder, Nozus, visits Faust in the hospital to inform him that he's cutting off the funding for Project Kairos. *The Bishop is very grateful for the device and is seen having his men connect it to a much larger apparatus. Quotes }} Condensed Breakdown |BG=F69439}} Season two Category:Kayem-san Category:Episode lists